Reno Loughlin
) | birth_place = , |height = 5 ft 11 in |weight = 112lbs |position = Central Midfielder |currentclub = Enfield Saints |clubnumber = 7 |years1 = 2012– |clubs1 = Enfield Saints |caps1 = 318 |goals1 = 25 | nationalyears1 = 2013– | nationalteam1 = Scotland | nationalcaps1 = 3 | nationalgoals1 = 0 | club-update = 5 February 2014 | nationalteam-update = 8 March 2013}} Reno Loughlin (born 2 November 1996) is a Scottish virtual pro footballer who plays as a Central Midfielder for Enfield Saints and the Scotland national football team. He is the captain for his country and is considered to be one of the best footballers who play in the central midfield area. Loughlin is a box-to-box midfielder, known for his work-rate, range of passing, goalscoring ability and aggression. He is often compared to team-mate Daniel Lewis and was a key player for the Enfield Saints in the 2012–2013 season. Club career Enfield Saints 2012–2013 During the first half of the season he was more of a shy player, not joining in with attacks and preferred to assist others rather than score goals himself, however this changed in the second half of the season. In the second half, Loughlin became a far better player, making more tackles, pushing forward for attacks when needed and started to score some goals. One of the many new signings for the club, Loughlin proved to be one of the most outstanding players in the 2012–2013 season, appearing over 250 times for the club sets him will on his way to becoming one of the greatest players that the club has ever had. Loughlin finished the closing stages of the season on his highest point yet, becoming a genuine Player of the Week and Player of the Month contender while being named in the Team of the Season's starting XI. 2013–2014 With a successful first season with the Saints, Loughlin agreed to continue his career with them and will play with the club for another season. International career Scotland 2013 With the formation of a Scottish national team, Loughlin was appointed Player-manager of the team and lead them out to the first ever international football match against England on 7 January 2013, the game ended in a 0 – 0 draw. During the 2013 season Scotland only played in 3 internationals and Loughlin played in all of them. 2013–2014 With Loughlin playing another season with the Enfield Saints, he will be playing in the first international match of the new season for Scotland, he also agreed to play for the United Kingdom national side. Career statistics Enfield Saints Records are up-to-date as of 5 February 2014. Scotland national team Records are up-to-date as of 8 March 2013. Honors Club Enfield Saints *Division 10: 2 December 2013 *Division 9: 4 December 2013 *Division 8: 14 December 2013 *Division 5: 3 January 2014 *Division 4 (3): 22 November 2012, 7 January 2013, 19 January 2014 *Division 3 (2): 9 December 2012, 14 February 2013 *Division 2: 23 March 2014 *EA Shield (6): 31 March 2013, 26 May 2013, 9 June 2013, 22 June 2013, 10 Feburary 2014, 16 March 2014 *EA Cup (3): 6 January 2013, 3 March 2013, 7 June 2013 *Continental Cup: 18 March 2013 *Premier Cup: 12 April 2014 Individual *Enfield Saints Player of the Week (2): 2013 – W 16, W 48 *Enfield Saints Player of the Week (5): 2013 – W 6, W 17, W 20, W 24, W 25 *Enfield Saints Player of the Week (6): 2013 – W 10, W 14, W 18, W 21. 2014 – W 5, W 9 *Enfield Saints Player of the Month : May 2013 *Enfield Saints Player of the Month (3): April 2013, June 2013, December 2013 *Enfield Saints Player of the Year : 2013 *Enfield Saints Team of the Season: XI – 2012–2013, 2013–2014 Category:Enfield Saints F.C. players Category:Scottish players Category:Midfielders